My Dark Angel
by nightmarelover
Summary: My Dark Angel. I was ready to end it all until i was saved by My Dark Angel.  Freddie/Jade  Beck/Tori
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was a new day for Jade West. After Tori got together with Beck she moved to Seattle and started going to school there. She had just heard that the iCarly gang goes to the same school.

She couldn't care less about the stars of the show. However she did feel something for there tech producer.

The word to describe that feeling is sympathetic. She understands the pain that he has been put through. Apparently a lot of people hate him for some reason that she can't fathom.

* * *

Freddie Benson had just woken up. He has been feeling depressed and angry all of the time now. Freddie was taking heavy beatings daily from different people. He didn't even know some of them.

That fueled his anger. That fueled his hatred and resentment towards people. He was depressed because he had a terrible secret. He could change into a snake.

This ability isolated him from others and it caused others to resent him.

He was getting tired of feeling the way that he does. If something didn't change soon he was going to end it all.

* * *

Jade was walking through the doors of her new school when she saw him for the first time. He was being assaulted by five people for no apparent reason.

Seeing these disgusting actions take place made her seethe with anger. The sight of the beating stirred up some unpleasant memories within her. She could relate to that kind of pain.

Jade was about to walk over there and put a stop to it when the five decided that they have had enough. Once all five were out of sight she went over and helped him up.

Then the minute he was back up on his feet he ran without saying a word. He didn't even realize that the paper that was in his pocket fall out.

* * *

Freddie ran away from another person. He thought (she probably only wanted to hit me her self.) After the beatings he started trusting people less and less until there was no more trust left to lose.

It was then that he became more depressed after thinking about the beatong he suffered. Today was different because he recognized one of the five people.

He decided that he couldn't take the abuse anymore.

* * *

Jade was shocked at the events she had witnessed. She couldn't believe he ran away from her after she helped him up. She then realized that his trust in people must be destroyed if that was his reaction.

She picked up the paper that had fallen from his pocket. Then out of curiosity she decided to read the paper. Jade looked at the paper in horror as she realized that the paper was really a suicide note.

That sent Jade running to Find Freddie. She only hoped that she could stop him before it was to late.

As Jade was running she noticed that one of the five people that took part in the beating was following her for some reason. Jade didn't need to ask what she was doing since she already knew why.

She turned around and saw a familiar looking blonde haired girl. Then without warning she grabbed her by the neck and punched her in the face. After she punched her Jade walked away without saying a word.

* * *

Freddie finally got away from everybody. He was going to end it with the knife. Freddie aimed it at his throat and was about to stab himself when he stopped.

He thought about that girl that helped him up when nobody else did. Then he thought at least one person would care when he killed himself. Just as he was about to stab himself in the throat the knife was suddenly knocked from his hands.

He was thinking (what just happened?) when he found the answer that he was looking for. It was that same girl who helped him up earlier. Maybe he could trust others again. He knew that this girl could maybe be trusted.

However before any words could be exchanged that same blonde girl from earlier kicked Jade in the back of the head which caused her to fall on top of Freddie who landed on the knife.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Jade got up she thought (that girl better hope i don't get my hands on her.). Then she realized that Freddie must have fallen onto the knife when she was kicked in the head.

Jade saw that he was alright for the most part except for a minor cut. Luckily they got him bandaged up and she walked home with him to make sure that he doesn't try to kill himself again.

Jade was relieved that he didn't try anything else. The truth is if anything happened to him she wouldn't know what to do. These thoughts once again raise the question in her mind : (do i feel anything for him?).

When they got back to Freddie's apartment no one was there. Freddie was going to lay down for a little bit but then he remembered that Icarly was tonight.

Freddie didn't want to go but if he didn't they would probably bang on the door and force him to. So he left to go do the show tonight.

* * *

So far the web show went off fine. It stayed that way until Sam said " Tonight on iCarly we are going to do something different. Now i know you seen Carly fight Shelby and if you know me you have probably seen me fight but who has ever seen Freddie fight?"

Freddie's eyes widened at the last thing that Sam said. He knew where this was headed.

Sam unknowingly confirmed Freddie's thoughts when she said " Tonight on iCarly you will see him fight and he will be fighting me." Freddie was now confused. He knows that Sam can hurt him and everyone else knows it.

However he didn't have time to ask any questions as Sam walked over to him. She told Gibby to hold the camera so there would not be any excuse not to fight.

He was about to back away when Sam kicked him right on the spot where he fell on the knife. After the kick he could feel blood running down his stomach. The beating did not stop. Sam's kick was followed up by more kicks and punches to that same spot until he fell over. Then he got punted in the skull.

* * *

Jade was back at her apartment. It was down the hall from Freddie's. She decided to watch the iCarly show tonight and she was horrified at the sight.

She saw him getting kicked and punch in the spot where he fell on the knife. Jade realized it had to be Sam because only she would know where that spot was.

Then if that wasn't bad enough she saw him punted him in the skull. That was just going way too far. Jade decided that she wasn't going to let this happen so she called her uncle Lewbert to open the door to Carly's apartment.

Lewbert was going to ask why but seeing her in such a worried state just complied. He did because he never saw her this worried in all of the time that he has known her.

So the door was quickly opened and she was inside and she saw Spencer. Jade had explained the situation and he ran up to the studio with her. Then after noticing that the door was locked Spencer found the key and unlocked the studio door.

Just as Sam was about to punt Freddie again she was punched hard in the stomach. The shot to the stomach was followed up with another one. Jade was about to really do damage when Spencer stopped her.

She then snapped back to reality and realized that Freddie still need medical attention.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tears were starting to form in the eyes of Jade. To see him in such a state really upset her. However Jade also became very angry at Sam. Sam had absolutely no right to do what she had done.

Jade was also mad at herself a little bit. If she had been there sooner then Freddie may not have gotten hurt as bad. Jade was also mad because Sam got away at the last minute. She should have hurt Sam more the first time.

She didn't say a word as they loaded Freddie onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. There were so many thoughts running through her head but the first was what hospital he was in.

* * *

Spencer was shocked to say the least. What he saw in the iCarly studio was disturbing and that is how it is described when you put it mildly. He couldn't even begin to fathom the amount of pain that Freddie must be going through like that.

Regardless the first thing he did was call Mrs Benson. Since she wasn't home for whatever reason he left a message. Since he could not find Carly right away he left her a note and a text message and a voice mail.

After that he grabbed his coat and was about to head to the hospital when Jade asked him if she could tag along. After Spencer said yes the two were headed off to the hospital.

* * *

Tori Vega was at a hospital in Seattle. She was there because her boyfriend Beck Oliver was attacked and severely injured. She was worried about him.

Even though the doctors told her that he would make a full recovery she was still worried to the extreme. Beck's dad said " I will watch him. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

Tori reluctantly complied because she was starving.

* * *

Freddie was stable when Spencer and Jade arrived at the hospital. Even though it was a short ride it felt like it took forever to get there. When they heard that Freddie was going to be released sometime tomorrow it felt like a giant weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Jade sat down in a chair next to his bed and just stared at him with a sad look upon your face. After a while Spencer left but Jade stayed there and held his hand. She genuinely smiled when she felt him squeeze back. Even though he was still unconcious at the moment she was happy. Then Jade saw an older woman walk into the room.

The woman was Freddie's mother. Naturally she was told the whole story and the reaction was a combination of shock and anger towards the one responsible for putting her son in the hospital in the first place.

After Jade went to go get some coffee. No matter what she had gone through coffee always seemed to make her feel better. It did make her feel better until she spotted someone very familiar to her.

* * *

Tori was in shock. She had just saw Jade in the hospital. The reason Tori was shocked was because Jade didn't know that Beck was here and she didn't make any new friends as far as she knew.

Jade on the other hand simply ignored her for once. She didn't know why Tori was at the hospital and she didn't want to know either. There was only one person on her mind and that was Freddie.

However since Tori didn't know that she went over to talk to her. Suprisingly enough it went great until Tori said the name Beck. Jade said " i don't care. He is your problem." After that Jade walked away without saying another word.

It was going to be a long time before she even wanted to hear the name Beck let alone see him.

Feeling satisfied with herself she went back to see Freddie. When she got back she was shocked at what she saw.

* * *

Tori Vega was in shock. She couldn't believe that Jade doesn't care anymore. Even for the reason the two broke up the fact that she reacted negatively when Beck was mentioned only proved her suspicions.

She suspected that Jade had something to hide. Normally she would not care but in a situation like this was a different story.

It was surprising that Tori already came to a conclusion so quickly. She thinks that Jade has already found someone else.

Well whatever the reason was she was going to get to the bottom of it and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

End of chapter. Read and Review.


End file.
